kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
027. The Butler, Performs
The Butler, Performs (その執事、興行, Sono Shitsuji, Kōgyō) is Chapter 27 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Back in their shared tent, Freckles and Ciel make living arrangements and share a bit about their lives with each other. In William's and Sebastian's tent, William makes it clear that he is very unhappy about sharing a space with Sebastian. Sebastian cordially agrees to his demands. That night, Sebastian attempts to slip out of the tent, presumably to do more investigating of the circus, but is halted by William. In the morning, Freckles awakes an over-sleeping Ciel, reminding him that it is the second-tier members' duty to prepare breakfast. Without Sebastian's aid, Ciel dresses slowly and sloppily, which prompts Sebastian, in the breakfast tent, to redo the knot on Ciel's eye patch. The other circus members stare at this odd behavior and Freckles mocks him, stating that Sebastian is not his mother. This embarrasses Ciel, who orders Sebastian to leave him alone. Ciel is given the job of peeling potatoes, which he does poorly, making the skins too thick and not leaving enough potatoes. Freckles says they cannot make anything with it, but Sebastian saves breakfast by deep-frying them and making them into fish and chips. The circus members then make a dive for breakfast, and Ciel is not able to get much. Pitying him, Freckles shares the food he was able to get. After breakfast, the circus members go back to the practice tent, where Ciel's failures at balancing and other simple acts are revealed. Freckles questions why he is doing so poorly now when he succeeded at the entrance exam. William and Sebastian, on the other hand, are superior performers, which impresses Freckles. After a hard workout, Freckles takes Ciel to go shower, saying it is best to do it during the day so they do not catch cold. When it is revealed that the showers are public, Ciel resists Freckles' attempts to help him, which causes them to fall into a bucket of water, soaking them both. Freckles tells him to give it up, since they are both already soaked, and lifts up his shirt, which reveals his slave mark. Ashamed and upset, Ciel runs away and hides, while the other circus members wonder what is wrong with him. Sebastian comes to his aid, and Ciel complains, saying that this is making him feel queer. Sebastian mocks his lack of endurance, but Ciel says, as a nobleman, he should not have to put up with it. He decides to finish their investigation as quickly as possible and just invade the first-tier members' tents at the first opportunity. Later, Sebastian and Ciel assist the first-tier members in preparing for a show. During a lull, Ciel realizes they have an opportunity to investigate, ordering Sebastian to come with him so they can do it quickly. On their way out, Joker appears, carrying Wendy, who twisted her ankle and cannot appear in the show anymore. He asks Sebastian to go in her place, and Ciel develops an alternate plan so he can still investigate without Sebastian's presence. Sebastian quickly helps in getting rid of the snakes, then returns to find out that he has to work with William in the show. While Ciel investigates, and finds a picture of young children, who he guesses are the first-tier members, with an unknown man. During the show, William refuses to cooperate, saying he does not want to touch a demon. Sebastian angrily scolds him, saying it is ruining the show. The first-tier members look on confused, wondering what they are doing. While watching, Beast's outfit tears and she is forced to leave to get a replacement top. Sebastian takes note of her leaving and appears to be worried. Sebastian tells William he will not drop him, asking him to hold out his hands. William refuses and thrusts his death scythe at him. Seeing an opportunity, Sebastian grabs his weapon, causing William to fall. He releases it once William has swung up high enough, and they finish their act. Back in the tent, Ciel notes that the first-tier members are standing in front of a sign that says "workhouse," and questions its relevance. At that moment, Beast walks in and changes her top. As she leaves, it is revealed that Ciel was not caught because Sebastian was able to run back in time to hide them. Ciel shows Sebastian the photograph, who comments that the hallmark in the ring the man is wearing is the same hallmark on Beast's prosthetic leg. Ciel decides to investigate Joker's tent and sends Sebastian back to finish the encore. In Joker's tent, Ciel finds a piece of paper with his name on it, worrying that his cover has been blown. Sebastian finishes the encore and releases the snakes guarding the first-tier members' tent. Hearing the commotion of the show finishing, Ciel slips out of Joker's tent. He attempts to leave the restricted area, but is caught by a first-tier member, Doll. Characters in Order of Appearance *Freckles *Ciel Phantomhive *William T. Spears *Sebastian Michaelis *Dagger *Jumbo *Wendy *Peter *Joker *Beast *Doll Navigation de:Kapitel 27: Dieser Butler hat seinen Auftritt pl:027. Ten kamerdyner występuje na scenie! es:027. Ese Mayordomo, Actúa it:Capitolo 27 Category:Chapters Category:Circus Arc